


Time and Time Again

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Death, Gen, Grave, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kaya - Freeform, guys listen i kinda cried with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: A walk through the woods makes Zeno reveal some secrets.





	Time and Time Again

The group was traveling through a forest that was in full bloom. Yona was reaching up at all the petals, while Hak smiled at her. Jeaha’s allergies were acting up, sneezing every three minutes and  basically being miserable. Zeno, Yun, and Shinha were in the back. Yun was keeping an eye on Jeaha as spring assaulted him. 

“This is not beautiful,” Jeaha said, through a stuffy nose. 

Kija smirked, “I think the flowers are lovely.” 

“Flowers are evil,” Jeaha grumbled as he blew his nose. 

Yona smiled as Hak grabbed a pink cherry blossom that was too high for her to reach and helped her put it in her hair. Zeno smiled as he looked around. Then he froze. 

“Zeno,” Yun wondered, “What’s wrong?”

Zeno, all of a sudden, was transferred to another time. He felt the wound that had healed up centuries ago. Grabbing his shoulder, he retraced the steps he had made a thousand times. It had became too hard to come. The place changed too much. 

“Hey, Zeno,” Yun said, his voice full of worry, “This place is haunted. Come on! It freaks me out.” 

Kija jumped back, “There’s a ghost!” 

Hak rolled his eyes, “There’s no such thing as ghosts.” 

They group followed a glassy eyed Zeno until they reached a small clearing. Zeno was standing in the middle of something… 

Yun leaned down, “It looks like an old foundation! A structure was here, but it was a very long time ago.” 

Shinha put a hand on Zeno’s shoulder, “Did you live here?”

Zeno blinked once and then seemed to come back from wherever he was, “Um, Yes. Zeno lived here. Zeno thought he had forgotten the way, it’s been so long.” 

He turned to a small stone that laid at the edge of a clearing. 

Laughing, Zeno shook his head, “It’s still here.” 

His voice was full of disbelief. Zeno got on his hands and knees, the mud from the recent rains soiling his clothes. 

Yona sat down next to him, “Zeno, what is this place?”

Zeno reached up and got a small pink, lily-like flower out of a tree and laid it on the stone. Yona’s eyes widened as she realized this was a grave. 

Jeaha looked around, “Zeno, you’re freaking us out a little there.” 

Zeno nodded, “I lived here with my wife.” 

His voice was small and soft. He closed his eyes and a single tear went down his face. Yona out her hands together and paid her respects to Zeno’s wife. The others followed in her suit. 

Zeno eventually stood up and looked around, “So much has changed…” 

The others looked around. Yona closed her eyes. This was a place that brought Zeno so much joy once upon a time. A thought popped into her head. 

“Hey, Zeno,” Yona said, “Did you and your wife have any children?” 

Zeno shook his head, “Kaya had an illness and she wasn’t well enough for anything like that. She did talk about it some. What our children would’ve looked like if she was healthy. She wanted them to have my blonde hair. She loved the idea of a daughter.” 

Yona grabbed Zeno’s hand, “You loved her.” 

“Zeno still does,” he was fidgeting the scarf around his neck and deep in thought. 

The group came over and gave him a hug. 

Yun put a finger to his chin, “The legend around these woods is about a lost woman looking for the man she loves. I wonder if it could be your wife?” 

Zeno laughed, “Zeno doesn’t think so. Kaya belongs in heaven, not waiting on Zeno.” 

Walking over to the ancient foundation, Zeno found a small piece of broken pottery. It could have been from one of Kaya’s fits or it could have just been from the centuries of travelers that passed by. He let it fall and turned to his family. 

Things change, that’s what happens to the things that are subjected to time. Smiling, Zeno hugged Jeaha. 

“Sorry that the flowers are making you sick, Ryokuryuu,” Zeno said. 

Jeaha smiled, “It’s okay, Zeno. I think they’re blooming for you! Your wife is telling you hello!” 

Zeno looked up, “You think so?” 


End file.
